


Day four: Bottle

by SansThePacifist



Series: Queerplatonic Week 2020 [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Arson, Brief Alcohol Mention, By last time i mean a month ago, Fluff, Gen, Heads up that tomorrow's is gonn be angsty as FUCK, Last time i wrote about 2 skeletons being sad while committing arson, Pet Names, QPShipWeek, Queerplatonic relationship, RPHShipWeek, This time its two skeletons being chaotic while setting things on fire, which wasnt anywhere near close to last time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: "What?" Ink grinned, making Nightmare squint. "What are you planning?"
Relationships: Nightmare & Ink, Sans & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Queerplatonic Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966366
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Day four: Bottle

When Ink jumped through Nightmare's window, landing with an ease that spoke years of practice, he only quirked an eyebrow. Ink pouted at the lackluster reaction before grinning brilliantly, a very concerning shine to his eyelights, "Guess what we're going to do?" 

"What?" Ink grinned, making Nightmare squint. "What are you planning?" 

"You need to guess, come on!" Nightmare stared at the artist before propping his head on a hand.

"Another prank on Dream?" Ink blinked then tilted his head.

"That's not a bad idea. Remind me to think of something later!" Nightmare chuckled and wrote a reminder. "No, no, today we are going to do _arson._ " 

Nightmare closed his eyes and carefully set down his pen, painfully aware of the shit-eating grin Ink was sporting as he held his face and took a deep breath.

"Ink, puddle dearest, my colorburst, nib," Nightmare started, sounding fond, "we are going to do _what._ "

"Nightmare, moonlight, my darling flower," Ink leaned in close, "We are going to commit arson together." 

Nightmare would've liked to say he was a fairly sane skeleton, but the fact that he didn't even object- practically jumping out of his chair in his excitement- really said otherwise. 

Skip to half an hour later and they were standing in an abandoned timeline, cheerfully pouring bottles of alcohol onto wooden structures and setting them ablaze. 

It was brilliant.

"We really should have done this sooner," Nightmare said, absolutely ecstatic. Ink laughed in response.


End file.
